


Solución: whiskey

by battyMadison



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Will, Bottom Will Graham, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, POV Will Graham, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Top Hannibal Lecter, Whiskey Bottom Will, WhiskeyBottomWill, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battyMadison/pseuds/battyMadison
Summary: Después del acantilado y meses de una tranquila compañía, Will Graham sabe lo que quiere: acostarse con Hannibal Lecter. Claro que no es tan simple porque el temor de que ese maldito caníbal aproveche la oportunidad para volver a jugar con su mente o, peor, que resulte que por su patología no sea capaz de sentir un vulgar deseo sexual, lo tienen en un limbo de frustración. En fin, que no le queda nada más que usar la treta del alcohol para probar el escenario y saber si su relación puede avanzar hacia el aspecto físico o no.--Post canon para el desafío Whiskey Bottom Will, un poquito de humor, fluff y por supuesto smut!
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55
Collections: Whiskey Bottom Will





	Solución: whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> Para el desafío Whiskey Bottom Will a raíz de las mágicas palabras de Brian Fuller en un podcast: "If you're bisexual you might think about like well, how much whiskey can Will Graham have before his ankles go in the air?"

El tema es simple: quiere acostarse con Hannibal Lecter.

No es nuevo tampoco, porque en más de un momento en esos horribles meses llenos de sudor, pesadillas, sonambulismo y malditas convulsiones, pensó que el refugio emocional que le entregaba Hannibal podría también convertirse en algo físico.

Bueno, al menos hasta que se dio cuenta de que era el maldito asesino detrás de todos sus problemas.

(Y ni que decir después, que sus fantasías continuaron incluso en la cárcel y fuera de esta, más allá de todo, en Italia y luego tan solitario en su casa, sin sus perros).

La cosa es que sabe que Hannibal lo ama, ¿cómo no saberlo después de esa cursilería poética que le tiró Bedelia? (Y que sí, Will reconoció a Dante porque ha leído ya no sabe cuántas veces la Divina Comedia en su incesante búsqueda por entender a ese terrible caníbal).

Y tal vez Hannibal podría también querer algún contacto más físico con él. Lo percibe en cómo lo mira o en su tactilidad desde el inicio; tocándole el hombro, el rostro, buscando siempre su acercamiento.

¿El problema entonces? No tiene ni puta idea sobre qué debería hacer para poner el tema en la palestra.

Ya han pasado seis meses desde que asesinaron al Dragón y cayeron, bueno, desde que los botó del acantilado. Obviamente Hannibal, que es como un Batman versión asesino en serie, tenía decenas de planes de contingencia y entre sueños de dolor y pérdida de la consciencia, Will se encontró primero en un barco y luego en la jodida Cuba.

(—No hay extradición—, le explicó con esa sonrisa fantasma en su rostro, toda la estúpida superioridad que siempre emite por sus poros sin necesidad de mover un solo músculo).

Así que tras los primeros meses de recuperación, que siente que su cuerpo a esta alturas es un mar de sufrimiento y tejido cicatrizado mientras que Hannibal ya cada vez está más viejo, al cuarto empezó a divagar en cómo poder tomar su relación al siguiente nivel.

Y es que su cacería ha sido lo más íntimo que ha experimentado; observarse y reconocerse, mirarlo y ver todo su interior. Saberse tan apreciado. En fin.

Creyó que quizás Hannibal, sabiendo que Will ya no quiere separarse, podría dar el primer paso. Y bueno, le ha cocinado sus favoritos, ese lomo saltado que ambos prepararon por primera vez hace ya tantos años; y también lo saca a pasear en lo que Will reconoce que son citas en las que es observado como si ambos estuvieran en un romance durante la época de la regencia.

Pero no avanza más allá de eso.

Lo que lo tiene muriendo de frustración cada vez que Hannibal le dedica sus ojos intensos, o es él quien se queda pegado mirando sus manos, las venas marcadas en la pálida piel de sus antebrazos. En cómo a veces ese cabello lacio le cae por la frente. Terrible.

Y también es cobarde porque no quiere ser él quien ceda por dos motivos: uno, la maldita experiencia en general que tiene con Hannibal; que pese a que sí, quiere dormir con él, y que sí, lo ama (para su gran dolor de cabeza), tampoco puede olvidar la cantidad de traumas que tiene asociada a su compañía por lo que de verdad le es difícil poner la idea en una conversación, temiendo que quiera jugar con él en esa esfera tan íntima.

Y segundo y más terrible: el gran miedo que tiene es que Hannibal lo ame intensamente, quiera consumir su mente y su cuerpo, pero no lo desee sexualmente. Qué bueno, sabe que se acostó con Alana y seguramente con Bedelia. Pero ambas fueron parte de sus tretas. Y es tan nebuloso para su empatía que Will no puede terminar de leerlo cómo para entender si el deseo sexual es parte también de su carácter, o si su patología lo hace incapaz de sentir algo tan vulgar.

El solo imaginarse cualquiera de los dos escenarios le produce un intenso dolor de estómago junto con una horrible mortificación.

Ha pensado hasta en pasarle un papelito: “Me quieres follar SÍ o NO”, para que marque la alternativa que más le conviene. Pero claro, el temor a que la opción sea un rotundo NO, o que se aparezca de nuevo como el titiritero de sus más grandes pesadillas, es suficiente aliciente para que no haga nada.

Así que el tema es simple: quiere acostarse con Hannibal pero se encuentra en un perpetuo limbo de frustración sexual sin salida.

-

-

-

—Te he notado distraído, Will —comenta Hannibal sin mayor necesidad. 

Se encuentran sentados en la sala de estar. Porque obviamente Hannibal no podría elegir ninguna casa pequeña o una simple sino que tenía que ser de las mejores, dentro de las que aún pasan desapercibidas, que se ubican en La Habana. Y la sala donde se encuentran incluso se parece a la que tenía en Baltimore.

(Es tan jodidamente predecible. Lo adora).

—He estado pensando que como ya estamos medios seguros acá, echando raíces, quizás podría ser hora de buscarme un perrito, que he visto algunos rondando cerca del puerto —Lo mira con esos ojitos de cachorro que ha aprendido son una arma potente.

Y lo son, porque Hannibal aprieta los labios, en clara señal de “un maldito perro cochino y con pulgas no entrará en mi mansión divina”, pero al final asiente diminutamente—. Podría ser, pero quizás uno de raza, Will. Que sea adoptado porque sé cuánto te molesta la idea de comprar un animal.

Maldito caníbal romántico.

Si tan solo fuese más claro en revelarle si quiere o no cogérselo, todo sería más fácil.

-

-

-

No se diga que Will Graham no es proactivo, que después de semanas de esta situación, con un futuro lleno de perros (sí, en plural) y de la incertidumbre que lo acecha ante la frustración sexual, ha decidido dar el primer paso pero bajo ciertos parámetros. Es que bien utilizará un truco viejo y bien servido: el alcohol.

Así es que después de cenar y retirarse a la sala, ambos sentados en sillones opuestos con solo una lámpara iluminando la noche, Will se encarga que su vaso de whiskey nunca esté vacío pero de forma tal que tampoco termine borracho (tantos años bebiendo, es casi una habilidad lograrlo).

Hablan de todo y nada, bien así son sus conversaciones casi siempre, con eso de estar tan conectados que realmente no necesitan palabras. De esa manera se le van los minutos, simplemente acompañado por la presencia de Hannibal.

Cuando se siente relajado como solo el buen whiskey lo afloja, nota que es claramente el momento de tirársele y si la respuesta es un no, bueno, qué se le va hacer, mañana dirá que fue el alcohol el que le bajó las inhibiciones y que su empatía hizo que estuviera sublimando a alguien cachondo; algo se inventará. Pero este es un truco que no debería fallar.

Se levanta con suavidad, dejando el vaso en la mesa de al lado y camina hacia Hannibal, quien lo mira impasible, lo que en su lenguaje se traduce en una clara perturbación. Se le acerca lo suficiente como para pararse frente a él y despacio, cosa de no caerse, se sienta en el antebrazo del sillón. Sintiendo las mejillas enrojecer, lo mira por debajo de las pestañas y trata que sus palabras suenen fuertes y no nerviosas—. ¿Tienes intenciones de que esto pase a un nivel físico?

Bueno, no era la línea que quería ocupar pero claramente su cerebro no siempre le obedece. No importa mucho porque, si es posible, el rostro de Hannibal luce aún más impenetrable, lo que solo puede significar que está teniendo un quiebre mental por dentro.

—Pese a tu magnífica resistencia alcohólica, creo que está vez, como dicen, te pasaste de manos —contesta tras unos segundos, su acento notorio en cada palabra.

Levanta una mano y la deja en su hombro, acercándose más con el cuerpo hasta que con un solo movimiento su culo ya no está en el antebrazo del sofá sino que en las piernas de Hannibal—. Porque yo sí quiero que tengamos una relación física —ignora su oración.

Lo siente temblar debajo de su tacto, incluso cuando lo corre lo bastante para que esté sentado al lado en el sillón y no encima—. Estás borracho.

Suspira, sabiendo que su cara luce enfurruñada, molesto porque esto no está saliendo tan bien como lo planificó (y bien, tampoco era un plan especialmente bueno, lo admite a regañadientes)—. Pero me quieres coger o no, porque hasta ahora nunca te ha importado mi estado mental para cometer alguna de tus barbaridades.

Ve su boca abrirse y lo interrumpe—. Y no, no digas que esto es diferente, que Hannibal, me metiste una puta oreja en la garganta, no te voy a creer que desarrollaste ética y moral en tu encierro.

Hannibal hace su versión de encogerse de hombros con un suave tic en su mejilla—. Bien me conoces, mi querido Will. Sabrás entonces que no quisiera tenerte conmigo cuando no estás consciente de lo que me estás dando. Tu entrega es el más preciado bien que podría conseguir. 

_Oh_. Posesivo, por supuesto.

—Hannibal, no estoy borracho y sí en mis cabales. ¿Ahora, quieres coger? —intenta de nuevo porque necesita que por una vez sea directo en una de sus declaraciones—, que mira, estoy en esta disyuntiva hace ya un tiempo pero tenemos un pésimo récord y me la he pasado pensando en que si te lo digo tratarás de nuevo de quemarme el cerebro o resultará que me confiesas que no sientes este tipo de deseos vulgares.

Sus ojos, solo humanos ante él, lo observan con intensidad, buscando una respuesta en sus facciones. Parecen encontrarla porque sus manos, hasta ahora inmóviles con fingida calma, las deja en sus mejillas, acariciándole con cariño un pómulo y el frágil borde de la oreja, aferrándose a sus rizos—. Terrible chiquillo, como si existiera un mundo en el que no me consumes la vida y en el que no quiero comerte para siempre.

—Canibalismo es la forma más baja de las conversaciones —le replica con la mirada fija en los labios, en el deseo de sentirlos contra los suyos. Lleva sus propias manos nuevamente a los hombros de Hannibal, a su cuello, abrazándolo—. ¿Me quieres coger?

Y su boca desciende hacia la suya con fuerza y Will solo puede pensar _válgame_ mientras su mente se vacía hasta dejar solo la necesidad del momento, de cuánto quiere hacer realidad sus sueños.

-

-

-

No sabe realmente cómo llegan hasta el dormitorio de Hannibal, solo que es arrastrado en la oscuridad de la casa por la bestia que ha decidido dejarse amar. Solamente escucha su nombre y palabras de amor, promesas en distintos idiomas.

Hannibal se le tira encima, hundiéndolo en la cama mientras se desviste. Trata de empujarlo porque difícil es sacarse su propia ropa bajo el peso, pero Hannibal es un hombre en una misión que, ya desnudo, parece utilizar magia para dejarlo en el mismo estado.

Will no tiene problemas en abrir las piernas para abrazarlo con estas, afirmándolas bajo sus caderas y entre cruzándolas por sus muslos. Hannibal solo lo besa y lo besa al escucharlo, parando un segundo para mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿De verdad pensaste que no querría hacerte el amor?

Siente las mejillas volver a sonrojarse, suspirando con molestia—. No puedes culparme, eres el tipo más abstracto del mundo y quien ha hecho de la intelectualidad un arte. Y me trataste de comer, literalmente.

Sus labios le bajan por la quijada en respuesta, por su cuello, mordiéndolo suavemente pero con suficiente dureza para dejar marcas—. Te habría cogido en ese establo, Will, viéndote lleno de tu ira justa. O cuando me obsequiaste el cuerpo cazado de Randall.

 _Dios_ , piensa, hundiendo la cabeza y abriendo más los muslos, apoyando los pies en el colchón—. Quizás nuestra historia habría sido muy diferente.

Una leve risa escucha mientras siente la atención a sus pectorales con foco en sus pezones, provocándole enterrarle las uñas en la espalda. Con un gruñido bajo Hannibal se levanta de entre sus piernas, estrechándose hacia el velador al lado de la cama y abriendo un cajón, moviendo las cosas en su interior hasta que encuentra un tubo de lubricante. Obviamente de esos caros.

Cierra los ojos pensando en que Hannibal Lecter se masturba y, seguro, con fantasías de él. No necesita volver a abrirlos cuando siente manos suaves acariciar el interior de sus muslos, dedos apretando la delicada piel de sus nalgas y entre estas—. Vamos, vamos, Hannibal.

—Mi amado, no aceleraré este momento —su voz es baja, y Will abre los ojos, apoyándose en los codos para observarlo mirar embelesado su entrepierna. Deja caer nuevamente el cuerpo cuando siente esos dedos largos y mojados acariciar el borde de su pequeño agujero, sintiéndose apretarse y abrirse ante la estimulación.

—Dios santo, Hannibal —gime, mordiéndose los labios y levantando el rostro hacia el techo cuando uno y luego dos dedos lo penetran con suavidad y ante la poca resistencia que pone, se entierran con fuerza adentro; se mueven tijereteando, entrando y saliendo, humedeciendo el pasaje y el borde de su orificio hasta que son tres los dígitos que bailan en su interior. 

Casi no aguanta las ganas de venirse, así que con una mano tiritona, la que no está apoyada en esa espalda amplia, se toma la polla, masturbándose un poco pero sujetando la base, tratando de mantenerse en el momento.

Cree que son horas así, con él gimiendo y casi llorando para que por favor, lo folle de una vez; piernas abiertas y temblando, los dedos de sus pies apretándose contra las sábanas. Es que todo en Hannibal es pasión. Pareciera que estuviera liberando años de un ardor encarcelado; la forma en que lo besa, en cómo se acomoda a horcajadas sobre él, sacando sus dedos y dejándolo tan estrechado y vacío.

Pero lo vuelve a besar con fuerza, manos moviéndose hacia sus costados, hacia su cintura, hundiéndolo con todo el peso contra la cama una vez más mientras le murmura contra su piel—: Pasé años imaginándome esto, Will. Cuánta necesidad física que no sentía desde mi adolescencia. Ese primer momento en que te vi al abrirme la puerta, tus pequeños calzoncillos y camiseta vieja y ajustada. Te lo habría hecho todo.

— _Joder_ —gime, cerrando los ojos, perdido en la imagen de ese instante, recreándose en esa exquisita fantasía, en ser follado en ese motel chico y oscuro, tras botar el pote de comida en el suelo, empotrado contra el viejo colchón. Solo puede masturbarse más rápido, sintiendo su palma humedecerse por sus fluidos.

—Tu aroma, tu tacto —continúa describiéndolo y llevando las manos hasta sus muslos, abriéndolos aún más; estirándolos y levantándolos hasta que Will tiene que sostener los tobillos en el aire, rodillas dobladas, sorprendido por su propia flexibilidad.

—Seduciéndome de manera inconsciente. Y luego con tu recuerdo torturándome en mi prisión —el quejido proviene de Hannibal ahora al besarle una pantorrilla con suavidad—, cuan terrible y exquisito fue oler ese perfume barato cuando me fuiste a ver de nuevo, tan incapaz de mantenerte lejos de mí.

Will arquea la espalda, facilitando más su postura, y con un movimiento adicional, apoyado por ese fuerte cuerpo, logra poner los tobillos sobre esos anchos hombros. Hannibal se acomoda bien entre sus piernas abiertas, hundiéndolo y hundiéndolo hasta que prácticamente lo tiene doblado por la mitad con las rodillas tocando casi su torso.

— _Dios_ , Hannibal —reclama—, me deberías coger ahora, porque no sé cuánto tiempo puedo estar así; mañana no podré ni moverme.

En respuesta, ese pene duro, tan hinchado y humedecido, golpea el borde abierto de su agujero. No puede no apretarse con la sensación, moviendo sus caderas en búsqueda de tenerlo en su interior; embriagado del deseo de sentirse lleno, de ser completamente poseído por este monstruo que tanto ama.

No tiene que esperar demasiado, y es que Hannibal bufa contra sus labios, besándolo con fuerza; dientes y lengua que buscan devorarlo mientras que con su miembro lo penetra de una embestida. Will ahoga un maullido en la boca que lo consume, arqueando más la espalda; un tobillo firme encima de un hombro pero el otro cayendo hasta que la pierna queda solo colgando, dejándolo completamente abierto para las estocadas con las que está siendo follado.

El sonido del obsceno movimiento solo hace que el dulce calor dentro de su cuerpo se vuelva más potente; la fricción en la tierna piel del interior de sus muslos contra los testículos de Hannibal, de su orificio estrechado; músculos internos llenos de pequeños espasmos que quieren aprisionar a esa exquisita polla que lo atraviesa. Incluso el dolor en sus nalgas, separadas por la posición, hacen que quiera vivir eternamente en este momento.

Hannibal baja la velocidad de las embestidas hasta que, con esa fuerza que lo caracteriza, toma ambas de sus piernas, afirmándolo de los tobillos y separándolas en una uve. Ojos fijos en la zona donde sus cuerpos se unen; rostro iluminado como si estuviera presenciando a Botticcelli y no la vista de su culo todo abierto y seguramente enrojecido mientras recibe solo la cabeza de la erección.

— _Mierda_ , Hannibal, no te pongas a escribirme un poema —gime con frustración, una mano dejando la sábana para tomar nuevamente su propia polla y comenzar a masturbase, no sin un poco de incomodidad por la tensión en las piernas. De verdad que va a tener que empezar a ejercitarse de alguna manera si quiere mantener este tipo de posturas en la cama.

La idea se pierde ante el placer y en la mirada de Hannibal que se levanta hasta posarla contra la suya. Luce tan enamorado, imposible no notar sus sentimientos cuando la máscara que porta desde que nació se desarma—. Will, _mi Will_ , mi amado eterno —un susurro entre quejidos, dejando caer con suavidad sus tobillos, tirándosele encima al tiempo que se hunde con fuerza en su interior, abrazándolo contra sí.

Cree maullar como una gata en celo por la penetración tan intensa; piernas abiertas que con torpeza las coloca en torno a Hannibal, tratando de cruzar los tobillos en su espalda. Mueve las caderas en un vaivén que le nace por instinto, sintiendo los besos depositados en su quijada; las mordidas en su cuello, en su clavícula.

Se da cuenta que se dejó de masturbar y que sus manos tiritonas en realidad acercan a Hannibal; una se entierra en su hombro, en su espalda, y la otra en su cabello, buscando controlar su cabeza para subirle los labios hasta donde pertenecen; comiéndole la boca, dejando el sabor para ofrecer su propia confesión—. Te habría dejado, _dios, dios_ , te habría dejado que me follaras en tu oficina —tono que suena roto mediante gemidos que suben de volumen, incapaz de continuar.

Su abdomen se tensa con cada golpe a su próstata, con el ardor que siente en el borde maltratado de su agujero; la humedad que se desprende del orificio con cada embestida que le moja las nalgas, el interior de los muslos. Con los besos casi dolorosos de Hannibal y sus manos estrechándole las caderas y la cintura, casi moviéndolo con esa fuerza inhumana que posee.

Will no puede abrir los ojos, tan perdido en el placer intenso que siente, en el olor de Hannibal, de ambos, de su sexo. En las sensaciones y estímulos que lo atacan; se siente caer y caer en una avalancha que le deja la mente en blanco, disipándose en la experiencia.

El orgasmo lo toma de imprevisto durante esta casi meditación mientras se ahoga en la exquisitez que siente. Sus testículos se aprietan al punto del dolor y no necesita ver para saber que su miembro aún sin ser tocado se está corriendo con fuerza, humedeciendo ambos de sus estómagos, salpicando y salpicando, goteando incluso en su pezón, en el vello del torso de Hannibal. Es tan fuerte la sensación que sus músculos anales se aprietan también, queriendo dejar esa deliciosa polla en su interior, como si buscara ordeñarla; sentirse lo más satisfecho que podría estar.

Escucha su nombre en un gemido sordo y luego el ardor de una mordida en el hombro a la vez que una penetración lo llena hasta el fondo, mojándolo por dentro con tanta fuerza que se viene de nuevo solo por el dolor; su polla ya ni siquiera dura pero aun expulsando su placer.

Con un poco de malestar suelta los tobillos, bajando las piernas y sintiendo la tirantez de sus músculos pero sin mucho sufrimiento debido al placer que aún le cursa por las venas. Hannibal permanece recostado en su clavícula, muerto al mundo, solo la respiración fuerte contra su piel dando rastros de que sigue con vida.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, y cuando cree poder hablar sin que su voz suene ridícula, Will rompe la tranquilidad—. ¿De verdad me querías coger desde el primer momento?

Hannibal suspira con cansancio, como si su actitud fuese problemática—. Amor mío, he acabado de experimentar el paroxismo de mi existencia —reflexión que es una frase que no sabe si catalogar como extremadamente romántica o pretenciosa—. Y no podrías juzgarme, Will, tienes la mala costumbre de ser, como dicen, un calientapollas.

Qué mierda.

—¡Qué mierda! —asegura indignado, empujándolo de su cuerpo hacia la cama, sin intenciones de pararse porque puede admitir que sigue demasiado bien follado como para querer moverse—. Creo que nadie que me conozca puede acusarme de algo así.

Hannibal se estira como un gran felino, acomodándose para atraerlo hacia su torso y abrazarlo con posesividad, provocando que se acueste de lado, recibiendo la caricia y reciprocándola con sus propios brazos—. Will, mi querido Will, creo que entre Alana, yo y Jack, quizás quien más, te vimos en tus ropas interiores demasiadas veces paseándote así por todas partes.

Pone los ojos en blanco, no necesitando mirarlo para saber que se está burlando de él—. Claro, claro, es que el sonambulismo y la encefalitis eran parte de mi arsenal de seducción. Pero sí —pensando duro y recordando—, ahora que lo pienso, tuve solo que planchar bien mi camisa y peinarme un poco para que estuvieras jadeando tras de mí.

Hannibal suelta un pequeño _mmm_ —. Creí que eso no había ni que reconocerlo; que tu acto de oscura seducción me tenía listo hasta que noté tu traición.

—En realidad pensé que te había enganchado pero en el sentido de que me estabas metiendo en todo eso de ser un asesino serial más que porque me querías empotrar contra tu escritorio.

—Eres un verdadero maestro de la empatía y de la deducción —la ironía va acompañado de una mano tocándole desde la cintura hacia arriba para acariciarle el cuello y la quijada, acercándolo para un beso.

Will lo recibe con cariño, despacio, saboreando sus labios. Al separarse lo mira con dedicación—. No tendría que haberme inventado todo esta treta del whiskey entonces, podrías haberme dicho simplemente que querías algo más.

Y ahí está, esa mirada intensa y llena de un amor agresivo y doloroso, tan adictivo y apasionado—. ¿Cómo podría tratar de empujarte a un nuevo camino, Will? No mentí cuando dije que quería tenerte conmigo pero bajo tus facultades intactas, al igual que tenía que ser por tu decisión de acercarte hacia mí. A estas alturas de nuestra historia, cualquier cosa diferente sería una mera imitación de lo que deseo de ti.

—¿Mi amor? —murmura, sintiendo los ojos pesados, cerrándolos y recibiendo besos en el rostro, cariños en su piel—, porque lo tienes.

—Sí —lo escucha susurrar—, tu compañía, Will, tu cariño y entrega, incluso tu consentimiento. Todo lo que te hace ser quien eres. Dejarme ser visto para verte, conocerte y que me conozcas. Amarte y amarme.

Y bien, solo puede abrazarlo contra sí, besarle el cuello, apretándose contra su cuerpo como en el acantilado, sintiéndose reconfortado y seguro entre los brazos de su bestia.

Pero antes de dormir y con una voz ya casi inentendible le deja claro que—: tendremos que ver cuánto me duelen las piernas mañana, sino, siempre puedes follarme en cuatro, habrá que experimentar.

 _Dios, Will_ , es lo último que escucha antes de perderse en sueños.

**Author's Note:**

> Genteeeee, fíjense que según mis estadísticas, ya superé las 100 mil palabras escritas este año! pienso celebrar con algunos fics, solo que la procrastinación durante la cuarentena me tiene mal jaja  
> Espero que les haya gustado la historia y ya saben, sus comentarios son un bálsamo en mi alma hannigram <3


End file.
